


Spinel and Half Gem get a Surprise

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, F/F, Gemlings, Hugs, Kisses, Morning Sickness, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: after 13 years of being basically married you and Spinel have been living very happily in the Diamonds palace... and after a happy accident make it even better
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Love and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> another passion project but I am not sure how far I will take this one

After becoming a (some what) full gem you moved out of your fathers place and have been living with Spinel. The two of you have been together for 13 years living at the diamonds palace (mostly because you didn't want to see your dead beat drunk dad and Spinel didn't want to be reminded of her past mistakes) you have helped her entertain the diamonds with Spinel. Spinel would juggle and tell jokes you would breathe fire and make art from magma for the diamonds (which they got better over time). The two of you would also do tricks for Blue and Yellow Pearl's show, it was mostly puns and lame 'magic' tricks but the viewers seemed to like. 

However the thing you and Spinel loved to do the most was have your alone time which for any couple knew that having that time together made everything worth wild. You would snuggle with Spinel in the mornings after a good nights sleep (which you found weird that you still felt the need to sleep) and kiss Spinel in the afternoon between you entertaining the diamonds and you helping with Blue and Yellow Pearls show any time you could have Spinel in your lap or kissing you made you feel complete. However it was your alone time that things heated up, the two of you did soft kisses to start for your alone time then the kisses got deeper having your tongue explore her mouth and Spinel's tongue do the same as they got deep enough the two of you would kiss each other all over. You would kiss all around her neck, leading towards her arm and Spinel would kiss your neck leading down your chest making you shiver with pleaser, she would continue to kiss you leading down your stomach all the down to your legs and thighs, you sit up kissing her deeply again dry humping her Spinel knows what you want now. 

Spinel then ask the question "You ready doll?" Spinel purred in your ear you shiver feeling her hot breath in your ear nod as she kissed your chest teasing you even more and you loving every minute of it Spinel then continued on to your stomach making her way down to your womanhood. Spinel starts slow licking and slurping as your hips thrust for more, she let you get close but not enough for you to cum "Spinel, more please" you moan she lifts her head and kisses you, put her tongue in your mouth she pulls away from the kiss "you know what I am going do next?" Spinel said with a devilish grin "what?" you smile knowing what's going to come next she then puts her fingers in there rubbing your insides making your moan louder you were so close "you going cum for me doll" "yes Spinel yes!" you moan as you cum leaving her fingers a sticky mess "good job Y/N" Spinel kisses you tucking you in to bed "we will take a shower in the morning" Spinel said snuggling against you, as you slowly get up from your haze "I love you Spins" "love you too doll"

Spinel then gets an idea for something new to try for the bedroom after you took your shower you sat on the bed next Spinel snuggling with her "hey doll" "yes Spins" Spinel kissed you on the lips "can we try something new today?" Spinel asked with her eyes in the shape of hearts "what do you wanna try?" you ask wondering if it was just a new position or a new toy for the bedroom "I was thinking" Spinel slowly climbed on top of you kissing you here and there "that I could make love with you with a dick" that was new weird but new, "what made you wanna do that" you ask smooching her "I thought that maybe it be a fun experience for the both of us" Spinel said giving you a deep kiss exploring your mouth "and since you were human I couldn't help but look up more ways to love you" you smile "whatever we do is amazing Spins, weather or not its kisses or sex OK?" Spinel nods in agreement, you kiss her and she starts dry humping you with a bulge in her shorts "do you wanna try it now Spins" you ask seeing Spinel has you practically pin to the bed already "yes please" you let her feel you up kissing you everywhere getting you ready for the main event. 

She starts kissing your neck gentling then your chest then down below she first puts her fingers in your womanhood which you weren't expecting "I wanna make sure your ready" Spinel said you feel Spinel being so gentle today (usually she is a bit rough but she is trying to make this first go a pleasant one) then as you are just about to cum she pull her short down to reveal her dick she made. "Ready doll" Spinel said just touching her dick to the outside of you womanhood "I am all your Spins" you say she thrust into you as you moan with just that one thrust Spinel continues feeling the pleasure from it all. Spinel starts to thrust a bit harder with whispering in your ear "I love you doll" she kissing you as she thrust into you, you kiss her back holding on to her neck "I love you too Spins so much". You start to feel your self about to cum "S-spinel I think I going to to c-cum" you moan "me too" Spinel said thrusting harder into you, then you feel Spinel's cum flow into you womanhood filling you up you lay in Spinel's arms tired but very satisfied. "You OK doll" Spinel asked consider that she may have over did it "no Spins" you kiss Spinel deeply catching her off guard "it was just really amazing"


	2. Congratulations it's a Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week after you and Spinel had sex you start feeling off... you end up eating more being more moody and having a lot more headaches

After a week you and Spinel had sex at first you seemed to be OK but then you started to notice you feeling off. You started yawning after just after finishing two puns on the Pearls show, "are you tired?" Spinel would ask but you would wave it off saying it was nothing. Then you starting eating a lot (five hot dogs three things of fries and two dozen donuts usually did the trick) Spinel would usually go with you to earth to get all the food but even then there were some days where even after all that food you could still eat more. Then came the mood swings "I didn't mean to do it!" you sobbed kneeing at mushed bug, Spinel looked at you confused "you just mushed a bug doll it's no big deal" Spinel said patting you on the head "but it was just minding its own business and I killed it!" you sobbed louder Spinel was very confused at your emotional break down but hugged calmed you down from your strange emotional episode. Then you started getting headaches, at first they were minor they were annoy but manageable, it was when they started to get bad enough to make you not want to that Spinel started to worry about your well being "I am fine Spins" you insist "gems can't exactly get sick right?" Then one morning when the two on you were snuggling together Spinel rubbed over your stomach (like usually) but then stopped "whats that?" she asked you sit up glancing down where her hand was you notice that a small bump "we should tell the Pearls" Spinel said trying to keep her cool "your right they should know what to do" you agree, you wanted to go with Spinel to get Yellow and Blue Pearl but Spinel insisted you stay in bed, it was hard to argue with another headache forming. You lay down wondering "can gems actually get sick did I catch some version of a gem cold" try to close your eyes willing your headache away. "were back Y/N" Spinel said running back to you "how are you doing?" you smile "OK" you see Yellow and Blue Pearl bring in an ultrasound machine and some files "whats that stuff for?" you asked confused "me and Blue have an idea what might be 'wrong' with you" Yellow Pearl said tapping the files they brought with them "but this is just to verify it" Yellow Pearl said moving the machine to the side of the bed "can you lift your top Y/N" Yellow Pearl asked turning on the machine you lift your shirt up with one hand and gripped Spinel's hand with the other "don't worry Y/N this is just a test" Blue Pearl said holding a clipboard Spinel and you grew impatient "well is Y/N OK or not" Spinel asked "yeah out with it" Yellow Pearl sighed it seemed like she found what she was looking for "Y/N is fine" Yellow Pearl said turning the screen towards you and Spinel "and so is your baby" you and Spinel can see it clear as day a small baby with what looked to be a gem on her chest "I am what? but how and-and". Your thoughts were racing so much you practically faint right there "Y/N!?" Spinel lifts your head back up as you slowly snap out of your shocked state "so we made a baby?" Spinel asked you a little confused but in a way happy to make something new with you "looks that way" you say trying to keep your cool Blue Pearl marked something down looking at your baby "it looks the baby was made about 1 week ago" you Spinel looked at each other and knew what that meant 'the night we had sex Spinel managed to get me pregnant' Yellow Pearl fake cough to get our attention "now in order for you to make sure this baby or I guess gemling comes out happy and healthy Y/N will have to start eating healthier foods, and doesn't do anything too straining for awhile" Yellow Pearl instructed "OK but we can't do this by our self's we never had kids" you sigh "very true" handing both of you a file "follow whats in here and you two should be fine" Yellow Pearl said Blue Pearl followed behind taking the machine with them "but wait" you yelled "how did you guys know about this?" know it must have taken time to get all this info together. "The fact that you two have lots of alone time and with Spinel's last search history containing human reproduction it wasn't hard to figure out" Blue Pearl said making Spinel blush. After Yellow and Blue Pearl left Spinel got you some chicken soup and one box of donuts (mostly because you threaten to not stop crying if she didn't get you some) "Sorry I am becoming so needy" you say mindlessly eating the donuts first leaving your soup on the table "so are you scared about this" Spinel asked worried about you almost passing out earlier "I was just really surprised to be honest" you said truthfully "I thought after becoming a kind of full gem that having a baby wasn't a thing any more but" you snuggle up next to her munching on the last doughnut "I am glad that this little surprise baby is with you Spins" you start tearing up "hey now doll it's OK remember" Spinel lifted your head kissing your frosted covered lips "no matter what I got you" you hug Spinel kissing her back "and I got you" Spinel sighed happily "Doll are you ready for the soup now?" Spinel asked looking at your now empty bag of donuts "can I get three more please jelly filled?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning


	3. oh Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready get set..... Y/N made a mistake

Yellow and Blue Pearl explained that usually a gem takes four to five months but humans take nine months and because of your complicated body makeup they recommended you get a weekly check ups. "Wait do we need to tell the diamonds" you say know that with all this going on it would get suspensions "the Diamonds have been informed" Blue Pearl said sitting you down "which is why we were given asked to keep you from having any problems with your baby" it seemed so silly for the Pearls to get all bent out of shape looking up stuff for you and Spinel doing a lot of medical research "we can look up that stuff" you say but Yellow Pearl pushed you away "this maybe era 3 but the diamonds are still the diamonds and they asked us to take care of you two and your needs when they can't" Yellow Pearl explained "but what about Steven's big change thing?" Spinel asked hugging you "well gems don't change all the time Spinel," Blue Pearl said finishing up with the paper work for Y/N check up "but it seems that now a days gems can change alot" 

As it gets two months you start to notice that all you want is sweets Spinel knows from the study sessions with Yellow and Blue pearl that you need to eat actual food (fruit vegetables lean meats) she tried to talk you into eating anything else that would be a little bit healthier than what you were craving, but all you want it was cake, donuts, candy, and anything with whipped cream. "Come on doll I got your favorite chicken curry" Spinel said with a smile holding it out the plate to you. At first you think 'maybe some curry would be a nice change of pace' then the smell hit your stomach, you run to the toilet and end up vomiting Spinel sighed put the plate down on the end table "was the curry that bad" you shake you head taking a towel to wipe you mouth "no Spins it just now my stomach is a little more sensitive" you stand up feeling not-so-ok "and I think spicy foods are off the table" you say patting your stomach which has gotten a little bigger "well what about a hamburger?" Spinel suggested it wasn't the healthy thing you could eat but it was healthier than the candy you were craving. However all you wanted was candy, cake, ice cream but knew if you didn't eat real food every once in awhile that Spinel would start trying to force feed you (with love though) "ok I can do a burger" you say with a small smile "just let me rise my mouth out" Spinel patted your head and gave it a kiss "one plain burger coming up!" 

At three months you were starting to get a bit to round Spinel thinks its cute that you needed her help with more and more things like getting food, helping out of the bath tub and walking around the palace. However it was when you were starting to get to the point when Spinel needed to help you out of bed that you felt kind of pathetic "Y/N? you awake" you nod giving a grumpy face "you want my me to help you doll?" Spinel walks over to your side of the bed and tries to help you up "no I can do it" you insist Spinel stepped back and watched as you rolled in the bed like a beetle on it's back trying in desperately to get back up (it wasn't working) "come on Doll baby just let me help you" you sigh and hold out your hands "fine" Spinel helps you up with your belly bumping her "oh stars Y/N" Spinel says feeling her belly momentarily "whens the last time you had a check up with the Pearls?" you shrugged trying to remember "last week they said it would be another two maybe three months" you sat on the bed you know that sitting meant that Spinel would have to help you up again but it felt good to sit "honestly I can't wait for this to be over" you say rubbing you belly you then jump a bit feel a kick the baby was kicking "Y/N what is it" you grab Spinel's hand "the baby's kicking" you place her hand on your belly her eyes light up "oh my stars I feel it I feel her kicking!" You smile "our little fighter" 

Now you are passing forth months and Spinel was getting ready for you two to have a get together with Steven and the Crystal Gems. Spinel insisted on a extra check up before going but the last time the Pearls checked you and the baby they said at a month"I don't need to do this we can just go" you try and walk towards the warp pad "we are not going any where until you get your check up" Spinel said in a motherly tone "OK I will Spins" you kiss her on the lips. Yellow Pearl was looking over at the ultrasound and Blue Pearl marking down things the two were very quiet today usally they would talk to each other or at least say 'at least that not my gem' but it was just died quiet "so can I go or what?" you ask impatiently "well from what I am looking at Y/N you could have this baby by this week or next week" Yellow Pearl said putting the machine away "this week?!" you say and thinking it would happen so soon "but me and Spinel can still go to earth today right?" you ask hoping for an OK "since you have a week lift it's best if you stay on Homeworld," Yellow Pearl said Blue pearl helping you up off the bed "yes warping may make you go into labor early" you sigh not wanted to tell Spinel this news "but it's a quick trip one wrap there one warp back" you whine hoping for an OK here "tell Spinel the trip is off" Yellow Pearl said firmly helping you back to your room "Y/N your back" Spinel said cheerfully "so are you clear to go or should we stay?" you thought about it then deiced to keep the news to yourself "yep clear to go Spins" Spinel grabbed your and her bags "awesome lets go!"

The two of you warp to earth you feel fine a little nauseous but may have been from the five chocolate bars you ate at breakfast this morning (no regrets). "Spinel! Y/N!" Steven said waving he had a five o, clock shadow long black curly hair that was tied into a big ponytail the only reason you actual knew it was Steven was because of the yellow star on his black shirt."wow you voice has gotta low" you say holding Spinel's hand "and your hair looks weird all long like that" Spinel said holding you hand back Spinel has been back to earth multiple times (not just to get you stuff) but after you two moved to the diamonds palace you stopped wanting to visit earth if Spinel was there with your were fine with it but just to hang out forget. "Well we got some lunch ready do you like chicken and dumplings Y/N?" Steven asked "I give it a try" say with a smile. You sat next to Spinel on the couch while Steven and Connie were at the kitchen counter with the gems you sip and slurp at the soup which was good but something felt off but you didn't know what "Y/N?" Spinel snapped you out of your train of thought "is you stomach bothering you again?" Spinel asked rubbing you back you snuggling into her arms "no no no I am just that hungry right now" Spinel looked at you a little worried "OK if you say so" you end up taking a nap in Spinel's arms it was nice until you felt a sharp pain. You wake up thinking it has to be nothing but then the pain comes back 'oh crap contractions now!' you see that Spinel had fallen asleep too but you shake her "what what is it Y/N?" "I think the baby is coming" Spinel has look of excitement then immediate panic "but wait your not due for another month it's too soon" you shake your head "yellow and blue said I had about a week" as you mentioned the last part your voice got quiet "and if you used the warp pad the if 'might' put me into labor" Spinel didn't know weather to yell at you or hug you either way your baby was coming out today. "OK Y/N stay here and let me get to the communicator and see what the pearls want us to do" "OK please hurry" you say having another contraction. You lay there trying to think of anything birds cats sweets just anything to detracted from the pain that your were having, again the pain faded you open you eyes to see Garnet Amethyst and Pearl leaning over you "what are you guys doing here?" you ask hoping they weren't going to help "don't worry Y/N were here to help" you see them with a book of 'how to do home births' held up by Amethyst but the book was being held upside down "Garnet? Please tell me Spinel was able to get a hole of the Pearls on Homeworld" "bad news baby doll" you groan trying to think "OK Spinel why don't we just warp back to Homeworld?" you say Spinel looks at you like you just suggested to dive off a cliff "what!?" "yeah the baby is already coming anyways and no body on earth would know how to deliver a gem baby" Spinel shakes her head "no way" you manage to get up "one little warp Spins" then you felt something leak between your legs and on the floor "oh my stars oh my stars oh my stars oh stars!!!" Spinel lifts you up "Pearl, what book say?" "take her to the bath room and fill the tub" Spinel held your hand as you went through another contraction "ok so what I need you to do Y/N is take you bottoms off" Pearl instructed (flash of light they are gone) "lets see where we are at" you gripped Spinels hand "I got you Y/N" "and I got you Spinel" 

After two hours "oh stars" Spinel held on to the sleep gemling that you two made together she was so tiny and cute Spinel wrapped her arms all around the baby but you were still grunting in pain "what going I thought Y/N was done?" Spinel asked confused "Spinel Y/N is still giving birth," Garnet said patting her head. After another hour your second baby arrivals and you are two steps away from either passing out or poofing after going through all that but you had to hold you form because now your chest were swelling for the gemlings it seemed odd but thankfully with Yellow and Blue Pearls study sessions you weren't totally in the dark. Steven was nice enough to let you sleep on his bed as you recover Spinel was right beside you snuggling you being the big spoon Pearl had thankfully kept Steven old crib so that you two newest gems ( Rhodochrosite, and Minnie Spinel) could sleep peacefully Rhodochrosite had her pink gem on her chest with her hair and eyes being the same as yours, Minnie Spinel was just that except Minnie Spinel's gem wasn't on her chest it was on her forehead. "Spinel" Steven said poking at Spinel "its the Pearls they said they wanted to know if the baby is ok" Spinel looked over at the crib "take a picture and send it to them"


End file.
